Disney Magic Kingdoms
Disney Magic Kingdoms is a video game published by Gameloft. In 2016, the game released an event called, "This Is Halloween", featuring four Nightmare Before Christmas characters: Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, and Oogie Boogie. The event lasted from October 13th, 2016 to November 3rd, 2016. Plot The event begins with the story, "Happy Halloween!", in which Mickey Mouse plans his Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. He plans to make the best Halloween party with Goofy's help, and decides to spook the Kingdom up with Jack's House. The player is soon able to welcome Jack Skellington into their Kingdom, who decides to help Mickey with his Halloween party. He wants to improve the party and goes to think of scary ideas. The player can then build Finklestein's Tower, which Jack uses to test out his improvements. His experiments end up being a scary face, to which Jack defends with, "... What? Sometimes, the simplest idea is the best one!". He then sends his debut of his face to the Kingdom while Oogie Boogie unknowingly makes his appearance inside his miniature Lair. Jack Skellington finally notices the bugs piling into the Kingdom. He is alarmed by the harm they can cause the Kingdom visitors. He goes to his house to think of a way to get rid of the pests, only to realize that he has more books about summoning bugs than he does getting rid of them. At this point, the player can now welcome Sally into their Kingdom. She rejoices with Jack and tells him, "No matter what might be troubling you... This time, we'll figure it out together." Jack alarms Sally about the bug infestation. Sally goes off in search of a premonition in hopes that it'll help them. She soon comes across Oogie Boogie, who warns her that this Halloween is now his, and runs off. Sally goes to fetch Jack and tells him about her encounter. Jack and Sally leave together to concoct a plan. They come up short, in which Jack retorts, "I suppose it's back to the drawing board..." He comes up with a plan soon after, claiming they need the "right venue". The player can now build the Broomstick Graveyard. Jack and Sally come to the top of the Spiral Hill, and falsely boast that the bug infestation was their idea and not Oogie's. Oogie Boogie soon surfaces after, angrily accusing Jack that he tried to take credit for his bugs. In the midst of his scolding, he accidentally reveals the whereabouts of his Lair. The player can now send either Jack Skellington, Sally, or Zero to attack Oogie. After 12 attempts, Oogie Boogie goes back into hiding. While Jack expresses his confusion of Oogie's disappearance, Sally brings up the new bugs that have surfaced in the Kingdom. Jack realizes that they belong to Oogie, and the player has to defeat 150 bugs. After defeating them, Oogie scolds Jack for stomping on his bugs, in which Jack calls him "predictable". This enables the final battle against Oogie Boogie, where the player can send Jack Skellington, Sally, or Zero to attack him again. After 18 attempts, Oogie is defeated once and for all. The main story ends with Jack and Sally leaving to prepare the rest of the scares. The player is now able to welcome Oogie Boogie into their Kingdom. The Tower Challenge On June 4th, 2018, a new event was added to the game called The Tower Challenge. The event features Jack Skellington and offered back The Nightmare Before Christmas legendary chests. If players do not already have Jack prior to the challenge, they can purchase him using the event's currency. Story "No! It cannot be! Maleficent is back and she wants to turn your Kingdom into ‘the place where nightmares come true.’ To achieve this goal, she has constructed a Tower used to steal dreams from within your Kingdom. The fate of Disney Magic Kingdoms rests on your shoulders!" Jack Skellington, Sally, Oogie Boogie, and Zero can be sent to challenge Maleficent's Tower. Jack Skellington has his own quests that can be played through the event. Villain Tower Takeover A new event was added on October 18th, 2018, called the Villain Tower Takeover. It featured back The Nightmare Before Christmas characters again and made Jack Skellington available for purchase through the event's currency. The event also introduced Magical Tower Chests, which can obtain Nightmare Before Christmas characters. This event shows many similarities to The Tower Challenge, as the characters have their own quests that can be played through the event again. Story "Trick or treat? Halloween is here, and the villains have taken over the Kingdom in our latest Tower Challenge! Prepare for a frightfully fantastic event full of screams and scares featuring the cast from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas! Oh, did we mention that the Kingdom has a newly elected official? Maleficent is back, and she’s assembled a team of villains to help her with her sinister plans in our latest Tower Challenge starting October 18th!" This event features the Mayor, who is available for a limited time. He can be obtained through participation in the Tower Event. His tokens can be bought using the event's currency and are held in 3 different chapters. The game also added a new concession stand called "Barrel's Lollipop Stand". Side Quests Zero A Dog's(Un)-Life: Zero comes to Jack after he's welcomed, confused with where they are. Jack suggests he goes exploring around the Kingdom. He comes back smelling like "hamburgers", prompting Jack to advise him to always ask permission before haunting food stands. Beware of Ghost-Dog: Zero becomes upset thinking about Oogie Boogie breaking into Jack's House. Jack notices this and calls him the "most vigilant guard dog in Town!" Zero goes and guards the house, only to end up sleeping in their sitting room. A Rag Doll's Best Friend: Sally feels gloom thinking about how far they are from home. Zero goes and cheers her up. Sally tells him, "With friends like you and Jack around, it's impossible to stay lonely for long, isn't it?" A Grave Solution: Zero is on his way to the Broomstick Graveyard to go exploring and stumbles upon Sally. She gets notified by a zombie family that he stole their rib cages, and advises Zero to return them after he's done. Jack Skellington Dead-itation: Jack becomes melancholy thinking of what else he can do besides being Pumpkin King. He resorts to thinking in the Broomstick Graveyard. He feels better after teaching himself how to juggle. The Play's The Thing: Jack wants to get inspiration for his frights and mentions his favorite authors(Poe, Shelley, Stoker...). He recounts Haunted Tales, going around the Kingdom monologuing: "To scare, or not to scare...that is the question...and it's a very silly one, if you ask me! Who WOULDN'T want to be scary?" Preparing for Scaring: Jack goes off practicing scaring people around the Kingdom. Sally Wish You Were Here: Sally devotes some of her time thinking about her friends back at Halloween Town. She plucks petals for each friend and gets confused on how many she should count for Mr. Hyde. Sew Be It: Sally sews herself up and fixes some loose threads. The Fright of Fashion: Sally comes to Jack frantically asking him about next year's Halloween Costumes. They both go to Jack's House to discuss ideas. Sally is a little skeptical about his idea of possessing a cape with a poltergeist before making it wearable. Shadowing a Skeleton: Sally follows Jack around the Kingdom to make sure he doesn't have any "outlandish ideas". Jack catches her stalking him, in which Sally confesses. He assures her that he had been wondering on how to follow people all this time and that she inspired him. Sally's Shopping List: Sally sneaks into Finkelstein's Tower to steal some snakeroot for Jack to make him some cologne. Oogie Boogie Scarier Than Thou: Oogie Boogie talks about the rumors of his scaring, claiming they're exaggerated. He insists he can scare "Jack's way", and goes around the Kingdom scaring the guests. Dancin' Ghoul: Oogie complains about Jack's pride and insists he has the same class, moves, and style like he does. Oogie goes around the Kingdom dancing and claims he has "moxy". Revolting Reconnaissance: Oogie tries to fetch Lock, Shock, and Barrel to go and spy on Jack, only to realize that they're still in Halloween Town. He goes and spies on Jack himself at Jack's House. He gets disturbed by a citronella candle on his doorstep, calling it "Horrible! Just horrible!". The Mayor Burden of Office: The Mayor goes over the blueprints Jack left at the Town Hall to plan for Halloween. After reviewing them, the Mayor gets visibly disturbed, in disbelief that Jack is considering a certain idea, thinking it's a misunderstanding of some sort. Civic Unrest: The Mayor considers using the loudspeaker of the Mayor-mobile to leave a town-wide emergency broadcast until realizing that his hearse is being used as part of the parade, and claims he can't reverse a civic ordinance. His solution is to look for Jack at his house, screaming so loudly he can wake the dead. Open for Debate: Jack appears right behind the Mayor, startling him. Jack asks about the issues he has with their Halloween plans this year, and explains that an egg-shaped drawing is just a brain. The Mayor is relieved and tells him he thought he was stealing another holiday, to which Jack ensures he learned his lesson from and that they both have eyes only for Halloween. Gameplay The gaming platform for Disney Magic Kingdoms on Android involves the player swiping around the screen to travel across their Kingdom. They tap through dialogue and are obligated to give characters "high-fives" after they complete a quest. This is required on both Android and on Windows. The gaming platform on Microsoft Windows is essentially the same, except the player uses their mouse to travel through their Kingdom and click instead of tapping like Android users. The player can send characters to perform tasks, which may take hours to complete. When the tasks are done, characters have chances to earn character tokens, which are used to level them up. More stories are available the higher the characters' levels are. Jack Skellington, Sally, Zero, and Oogie Boogie all have maximum levels of 10. Trivia * Zero is an unlockable character in the event, costing 140 in-game gems or can be purchased through a limited-time bundle. * Lock, Shock, and Barrel appear as part of a concession stand. * The event was extended by one extra day due to a large-scale networking issue that resulted in server outages on October 21st, 2016. * While the This Is Halloween event did not come back for Halloween 2017, the game promoted limited-time Nightmare Before Christmas Legendary Chests, where the player could unlock characters and attractions through purchase. * Players can earn 20 gems when they unlock all the characters. Gallery Halloween Town.png Wp-1476496221956.png chests.png Update-5-44.png Chest Promotion .png tnbc.png event3.png Promo 3.png Lair.png Welcomed.png Extend.jpg Facebook Sweepstakes.png unlocked.png Screenshot-2016-10-14-12.48.33.png 14711276_729939267172540_2312652105302625350_o.png tumblr_inline_p3967pD2Vp1un8abg_250.gif tumblr_inline_p3965i4WCO1un8abg_400.gif tumblr_inline_p3967aLSzB1un8abg_400.gif tumblr_inline_p3965zu7eJ1un8abg_400.gif tumblr_inline_p39641jmPx1un8abg_500.gif tumblr_inline_p3969s5ffE1un8abg_500.gif tumblr_inline_p3964aFGmh1un8abg_500.gif 20181018_123319.jpg 44361739_1212331612266634_8138394578408439808_o.jpg 20181020_104246.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Mediamass Category:Media Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas